


Tsukki is unfair and plays dirty

by Queen_of_the_8_Seas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_8_Seas/pseuds/Queen_of_the_8_Seas
Summary: Why Tsukki and Yams have to sit appart from each other from now on.(this was not written with shipping purposes but as it's my otp I might have not been impartial about their relationship, so either if its platonical or not, enjoy these dorks)





	

Karasuno High‘s class 4 was rather... quiet. For what you’d expect from 1st year teenagers, I mean. Nevertheless, every single class there was this silent conversation, almost imperceptible, but enough to anger some students around there. For your surprise – or not – it was all Tsukishima’s fault.

  
Tadashi and Kei were real close to each other, both psychologically and, well, physically, during classes. More specifically, Yamaguchi would always sit in the chair in front of Tsukishima, which made possible for Tsukki to tease him. He would often pinch or poke the youngest just to watch him squirm. What an asshole.  
Sometimes he’d go further and tickle Yams until he’d just give up and laugh loud enough to disturb the class. The whole fun of the process, though, was actually watching him trying to hold the laugh in. This often leaded to the teacher lecturing Tadashi, who would apologize and slowly turn his head back just to glance at Kei with disapproval eyes, with his face fully red form the shame, or from laughing – or from trying to hold it, for the matter.  
The blond one would slip a smile, grin with his eyes and move his lips to form “ l a m e ” in his mouth, without actually saying it, of course. The other boy would pout, turn away and chuckle a little. It was their thing.

They’ve known together for about five years now and it’s their first year at Karasuno High. Same as ever: Yamaguchi takes the third last seat in the closest row to the window; Tsukki follows in the second last. Kei can be very patient, so he doesn’t do anything on the first week. Tadashi’s feeling the suspense, really. Every class. He feels like it could happen anytime, and it really could, but the older one adored every second of it. The feeling of not knowing when it’d happen was bright clear in Yam’s face, and he had to flavor every slight turn of head the younger would make, to keep sure he was not going to tease him.  
In the middle of the second week, Yamaguchi was so nervous about it, he increased the “peeking to see if Tsukki’s not planning anything” to once every 5 minutes. Tsukishima grinned every time this happened, he was, how could put it say: loving it. After some more of those, he started to pretend to lecture Yams sometimes, frowning and making a pout “ _tsc tsc tsc, mister, pay attention on class_ ”; sometimes he went “ _What is it, Yamaguchi? Can’t take your eyes out of me?_ ” Of course, he couldn’t. Kei has been teasing him for years, what was so different now, why was he doing that? Better: why he WASN’T doing that?

Yamaguchi was concerned, puzzled, he didn’t understand what was going on, did Tsukki give up on their thing? He knew Tsukishima well, so the answer to that was a solid “ _no_ ”. Then what? “ _Not teasing me ends up affecting me more_ ” That was it. Brilliant, Tadashi. “ _So now you just have to not care. When Tsukki sees it’s not effective, he will get pouty it will be fun._ ”

Not so brilliant, Tadashi.

The first part was correct. The end of the week, Yamaguchi stopped turning back to check on Tsukishima so frequently, so, by the other week, The blond one was somehow mad about it. Despite his first guess being right on spot, It was not fun at all. Kei would talk less, make less direct eye contact, have less physical contact with him. 

Fourth week; Thursday. Yamaguchi was about to turn around to tell Tsukishima he managed to miss his teases. Speak no more, dear friend! The taller one went dead on for Yam’s weakest spot. He couldn’t help but let out a loud whine and then just buster into laughter. He didn’t even had the chance to try to hold it. Kei was enjoying himself so much he didn’t stop even after people stared, leaving the brunet struggling over his table, tears in his eyes, trying to stop his own laugh to come that loud.

No need to mention they both got lectured. They expected it. But bonus - as the teacher giving class at the said moment was the grumpiest, they ended up being put apart: Tsukishima remained at his seat close to he window; Yamaguchi moved to a seat two rows away from him. Apparently, it’s not “ _acceptable_ ” to make the person in front of you literally cry from laughing, not care and keep going with the tickles until the teacher comes to where you both are and tells you to “ _stop that immediately_ ” because it’s “ _disturbing the class_ ” when you’re in high school. Shucks.

Yamaguchi regained strength to apologize and actually move from his old seat to his new one after some minutes. Tsukishima frowned a little as he saw his partner in crime leave – are victims even able to be partners in crime of the mischievous bad guy?

“ _Some quiet at least_ ” the teacher went on passing the subject on the board.

The rumours about this episode in class 4 spread quite quickly. So Later, at practice, Hinata asked Yamaguchi “ _So is it true Tsukishima made that to you? And he actually enjoyed himself? Like, laughed as well and smiled and that kind of stuff??_ ”

Tadashi blushed, a little surprised with the questions, “ _listen here, Hinata, don’t let him fool you_ ” he made a pause “ _Tsukki is unfair and plays dirty_ ” another pause, he looked at Kei and continued “ _but two can play this game, right?_ ”

He finish his sentence like the little sun child was supposed to understand that. He walks towards Tsukishima, who’s facing the opposite way, with huge smirk, stops behind him and lowkey blows onto the back of his ear, which goes red immediately. Kei, as a whole, goes red. He turns his head quickly to face Yamaguchi. “ _What is it, Tsukishima? Can’t take your eyes out of me?_ ” Tadashi says, satisfied. He could swear that if was possible for Tsukki to blush even more, he would have done it at that moment, and it was priceless. 

“ _Tsukki is unfair and plays dirty_ ” he laughed it off as he kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this short fic was inspired by a headcanon that tsukki and yams sit far appart from each other because they used to talk too much.  
> This was going ok but at the middle it sounded way too "shame is my kink" so I had to change a lot of stuff hahaah what even is life.


End file.
